


Don't Be So Shy!

by HBOWarrior



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Humor, Lime, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: [Petopher] ''Un couple comme ça ferait un malheur, sur le net !'' s'exclama Lydia. (...) ''Le chasseur de monstres viril tombant amoureux du loup-garou sociopathe à la musculature de rêve…''





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Don't be so Shy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489272) by [rufferto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto)



> Merci à ma beta Cathouchka31.  
> Bonne lecture !

 

OooOooOooO

Des éclats de rire se faisaient entendre depuis le premier étage lorsque Chris rentra chez lui. Se souvenant que Lydia Martin devait passer la soirée avec sa fille, il grimpa quatre à quatre l'escalier et toqua doucement à la porte entrouverte de la chambre d'Allison.

« Entre, papa », s'exclama cette dernière, toujours hilare.

« Bonsoir, monsieur Argent ! »

« Bonsoir, les filles. Tout va bien ? On vous entend rire à l'autre bout de la rue. »

Les deux adolescentes assises en tailleur sur le lit, un ordinateur chacune posé sur les genoux, échangèrent un regard complice.

« Vous ne deviez pas aller faire du shopping ? »

« On a trouvé mieux », avoua Lydia, tout sourire.

Chris ne put empêcher un haussement de sourcil interrogateur face à cette déclaration. Mieux que du shopping pour Lydia Martin ? Ça cachait sûrement quelque chose.

« Rien d'illégal ? » S'enquit-il, suspicieux.

« Pas vraiment », répondit sa fille. « À vrai dire, c'est même plutôt éducatif. »

Le père de famille eut peur de comprendre.

« Je croyais avoir fait le nécessaire avec les accords parentaux sur Internet... »

« Il ne s'agit pas de ça, rassure-toi », sourit Allison. « Tu voulais que je m'améliore en expression écrite, non ? Ça sera chose faite. »

Chris croisa les bras sur son torse et s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte.

« Vous avez piqué ma curiosité. »

Lydia fila un léger coup de coude à sa copine.

« Allison, c'est censé rester privé. »

« Pourquoi ? », S'étonna cette dernière. « Je trouve cette forme d'expression vraiment sympa. Et c'est vrai : c'est éducatif. Ça nous pousse à nous surpasser. À nous lancer des défis personnels. Et à faire travailler nos méninges. »

La jeune Argent avait l'œil pétillant du savant qui venait de faire la plus belle des découvertes. Face à son enthousiasme exacerbé, Lydia soupira.

« Quelqu'un m'explique ce qui se passe dans cette chambre ? » S'amusa Chris.

Sa fille se redressa un peu, arborant une mine soudain sérieuse.

« Papa. J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

« Tu vas lui faire peur », chuchota Lydia.

Allison prit une inspiration. « J'ai décidé d'écrire. »

Un ange passa. Chris n'avait visiblement pas saisi l'ampleur de la chose.

« C'est… Bien ? »

« C'est pas tout. C'est de la fanfiction. »

« De la fan-quoi ? »

Lydia jeta un regard blasé à son amie tandis que Chris se demandait s'il devait s'inquiéter, en tant que parent responsable, de la nouvelle lubie de sa fille.

« De la fanfiction. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, Lydia. Mon père a le droit de savoir. C'est pas tabou. »

« Si, justement. C'est tabou pour les non-initiés. On n'en parle pas aux non-initiés », Contra la belle rousse.

« Allison… Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux, mais si tu es entrée dans une secte... », avança le patriarche.

« C'est pas une secte. Enfin pas vraiment », pouffa-t-elle.

« Et c'est censé me rassurer ?! »

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer : la fanfiction, c'est lorsqu'on écrit des histoires avec pour support un univers déjà existant dans la littérature, le cinéma, les jeux vidéo… »

Chris fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Il y avait sûrement anguille sous roche.

« On publie ça sur un site dédié », ajouta Lydia à contrecœur. « C'est gratuit, et les gens peuvent nous lire et nous laisser leurs impressions au fil des chapitres. »

« Quel est l'intérêt ? »

« Il y en a plusieurs », répondit Allison, ravie que son père s'intéresse à sa nouvelle activité. « D'abord, comme je l'ai dit, ça nous permet de bosser notre expression écrite. Ensuite, à partir du moment où l'on entre dans un fandom, on fait de super connaissances avec d'autres auteurs. Il y a tout un réseau, des milliers de personnes à travers le monde ! On échange nos textes, on découvre de vraies petites merveilles…

« … Ou de pures horreurs », commenta Lydia en pinçant les lèvres.

« Et puis ça nous permet de rêver un peu plus », soupira Allison, béate.

Voyant que son père était toujours aussi perplexe, elle reprit :

« Imagine, papa : on peut réinventer une histoire ! On peut changer la fin d'un film qui ne nous a pas plu, par exemple... Et surtout, on peut inventer des histoires d'amour entre des personnages qui ne sont pas censés être ensemble dans l'œuvre originale. La fanfiction, c'est la continuité d'un univers, pour un fan… ça fait vivre les fandoms. »

Chris hocha la tête. Cette nouvelle lubie n'avait, à première vue, rien de bien dangereux.

Il ne cacha pas son soulagement.

« Très bien. Et sur quels univers vous sévissez, les filles ? »

Elles échangèrent un nouveau regard et déclarèrent d'une même voix enjouée :

« La Clinique des Cœurs Brisés ! »

Les rares soirs où il s'autorisait un peu de repos, il était arrivé à Chris de tomber par hasard sur cette série télé. Le protagoniste principal répondait au doux nom de Docteur Sexy et on suivait visiblement ses aventures amoureuses avec la quasi-totalité des infirmières et des patientes de l'hôpital.

« Et vous inventez une histoire d'amour pour un personnage qui a déjà toutes les filles qu'il veut ? » S'étonna Chris, plus curieux qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. « Ça n'a pas vraiment d'intérêt. »

« Au contraire, monsieur Argent », minauda Lydia. « Docteur Sexy sort peut-être avec les plus belles filles de la série, mais il aurait tout autant de choix s'il se découvrait de nouveaux penchants... »

« Lydia », s'offusqua Allison. « Mon père n'a pas besoin de savoir pour le m/m ! »

« Je croyais que ce n'était pas tabou », railla sa camarade de classe.

« Et, c'est quoi, le m/m ? »

Lydia se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire tandis qu'Allison piquait un fard.

« Le m/m, c'est comme vous et Peter Hale… »

« Lydia ! »

« … D'ailleurs, si on y pense, ton père et Peter, ça pourrait donner une super histoire. Imagine : deux hommes que tout oppose, qui se détestent singulièrement, mais qui finissent par soulager toute cette tension entre eux dans chaque pièce de la... »

« Lydia ! T'es folle ? Ne note pas ça, on parle de mon père, là... », grimaça Allison en essayant de récupérer l'ordinateur portable de son amie.

« Et alors ? Je te l'ai toujours dit que je _shippais_ ton père avec Peter Hale. »

Chris resta interdit devant cet échange incongru. Lorsqu'il comprit enfin ce que m/m pouvait signifier et qu'il l'associa à lui et Peter, il écarquilla les yeux aussi surpris que choqué.

« Attendez, vous écrivez des… des romances… gays ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de paraître le plus détaché possible. (Mais il échoua lamentablement).

« Pas toujours », tenta Allison, gênée.

« Tout le temps ! » Renchérit Lydia.

« D'accord… OK… »

Chris chercha quelque chose d'intelligent à dire, mais rien ne vint.

« OK… Euh. C'est… hum. D'accord. C'est une idée. Vous ne faites rien de mal, non ? Je ne comprends pas trop ce… concept, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? »

Lydia envoya un nouveau coup de coude à Allison en souriant, l'air de dire « tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! »

« J'aimerais juste savoir… Lydia ? »

« Oui ? »

« C'est quoi cette histoire avec Peter Hale ? »

Allison gémit son désespoir lorsqu'elle comprit que sa copine ne s'arrêterait pas en si bon chemin. Elle se demanda un instant s'il n'existait pas une sorte d'Omerta **[1]** dans le milieu de la fanfiction, qui pourrait faire taire Lydia et la sauver d'un embarras certain.

Car, oui, elles avaient déjà évoqué l'éventualité d'un Chris x Peter. C'était un an après le décès de sa mère. Chris n'allait pas bien et Lydia avait supposé que sortir avec quelqu'un lui ferait le plus grand bien. De fil en aiguille, elle avait mentionné Peter, malgré ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce fut d'ailleurs à cette période qu'elle avait initié Allison au monde merveilleux de la fanfiction.

Au départ, la jeune fille lisait sans vraiment s'y intéresser les histoires proposées par Lydia. Et puis, il y avait eu le fandom de la Clinique des Cœurs Brisées et le ship le plus populaire : Docteur Sexy x Infirmier Bryan. Allison était tombée amoureuse de ce couple fictif.

Plusieurs mois plus tard, elle se lançait enfin dans la rédaction de sa première fanfiction.

« Je trouve que vous iriez bien ensemble », répondit Lydia, tirant son amie de ses pensées.

« Pardon ? »

Chris passa de choqué à abasourdi.

« Je vous rassure, monsieur Argent, je n'écris pas (encore) de fanfictions sur vos aventures amoureuses avec Peter Hale », sourit Lydia. « Mais vous n'allez pas me dire que Peter, au-delà de son caractère bravache et insupportable et de sa dangerosité, n'est pas attirant ? Les méchants sexy comme lui sont toujours les plus populaires dans les fandoms. »

«… Quoi ? »

Chris avait mal au crâne, tout à coup.

« Un couple comme ça ferait un malheur, sur le net ! » S'exclama Lydia. À ce stade, Allison était aussi rouge qu'un piment de Cayenne et Chris semblait totalement déconnecté de la réalité. « Le chasseur de monstres viril tombant amoureux du loup-garou sociopathe à la musculature de rêve. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les rapprocher, pourtant, Chris Argent et Peter Hale, dans un duel à mort, trouvent une alternative à l'issu du combat et s'embrassent, éperdus, sous une pluie battante. Et plus si affinités… »

Le regard de Lydia était perdu dans les tréfonds de son délire. Chris se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. Il ne savait plus quoi dire.

« Papa ? » S'inquiéta Allison.

Papa eut un sursaut.

« Oui ? Eum. Lydia, évite d'imaginer ce genre de choses entre Peter Hale et moi, d'accord ? Contente-toi du Docteur Sexy, s'il te plaît », fit-il dans une tentative d'autorité.

« C'est vous le chef », soupira la jeune fille, sans masquer sa déception.

« Parfait. Je préfère ça. Amusez-vous bien, les filles. Et pas de bêtises. »

Chris quitta la chambre et en refermant la porte, il entendit Lydia proposer à Allison un « Parrish x Stilinski Senior ».

Il fut pris de vertiges.

OooOooOooO

Chris était aussi nerveux que le jour de son bal de promo. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le soir où sa fille et Lydia lui avaient parlé des fanfictions.

Et à son plus grand désespoir, il n'avait cessé d'y penser depuis.

Quelques jours auparavant, il avait même décidé d'enquêter sur cette affaire (c'était ses mots, pour se donner bonne conscience) et s'était perdu sur les sites dédiés. Il avait été surpris de découvrir qu'on pouvait trouver des histoires sur à peu près tous les univers existants.

Chris avait passé une nuit entière à lire des fictions A-Team (sa jeunesse !) et en avait même apprécié quelques-unes (toutes catégories confondues, ce qui incluait aussi le fameux tag m/m). Certains auteurs étaient vraiment doués.

Il avait expérimenté au fil de ses lectures le tag BDSM dans le fandom du Docteur Sexy, en était ressorti traumatisé et se demanda si sa fille faisait partie de ces auteurs spécialisés en rating explicite. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse.

Bien davantage que les fanfictions sur le net, c'était ce que Lydia avait décrit entre lui et Peter qui lui triturait les méninges.

Bon, en vérité, chaque fois qu'il tombait sur une fanfiction m/m (et non, il ne cherchait pas du tout dans cette catégorie-là. Pas du tout), son esprit visualisait des yeux trop clairs et un sourire trop charmeur, peut-être un peu moqueur. Comme si Peter était en train de lui signifier qu'il s'était bien fait avoir.

Bref.

Chris était aussi nerveux que le jour de son bal de promo, et la raison de cette nervosité n'était pas du tout acceptable parce que ça incluait bien évidemment un certain loup-sociopathe-à-la-musculature-de-rêve (ce n'était pas lui qui le disait) et que ce n'était pas du tout le moment de penser à lui de cette façon. Pas quand il était sur une affaire.

Pas quand le loup en question devait le rejoindre dans sa voiture pour l'accompagner en forêt.

Mais plus encore, pas quand Chris était censé le détester, et réciproquement.

La portière côté passager s'ouvrit soudain et le chasseur sursauta presque. Le genre de sursaut coupable qui vous grillait en deux secondes. Mais il parvint à se retenir juste à temps.

Peter s'installa sans lui accorder un regard. Chris soupira. Ça commençait bien.

Lydia avait faux sur toute la ligne : Peter était peut-être un taré dangereux, mais il n'était pas aussi attirant qu'elle le prétendait. Chris avisa sa tenue, un simple jeans (moulant parfaitement ses cuisses) et un t-shirt col-V gris (moulant parfaitement son torse). Rien d'exceptionnel.

Et puis… musculature de rêve ? Laissez-le rire. Chris n'avait rien à lui envier. En plus, le chasseur avait plus de mérite. Lui, s'entraînait dur pour maintenir son corps en forme, compte tenu de sa profession. Il encaissait des heures de sport jusqu'à épuisement, jusqu'à ce que ses muscles le brûlent tellement qu'il se retrouvait à deux doigts de se traîner aux Urgences.

Bon, OK, il exagérait un tout petit peu, mais Peter, lui, n'avait pas à souffrir parce que -l'enfoiré- il était né comme ça.

« Il paraît que si on tourne la clé, le moteur se met en marche », railla Peter, le tirant de ses divagations.

Chris se racla la gorge et força les traits de son visage afin de paraître menaçant. Un bref ricanement lui signifia qu'il venait d'échouer dans cette tentative.

Plus tard, le loup et le chasseur (non, cette référence n'avait rien de sexuel dans l'esprit de Chris) s'enfonçaient dans un sous-bois à la recherche d'une plante pour Deaton que seuls les loups-garous pouvaient repérer. Ne faisant aucunement confiance à Peter, Chris avait voulu l'accompagner.

Il regrettait déjà sa décision.

« Je sais que mon cul est à se pâmer, mais si tu pouvais rester concentré, on avancerait plus vite », grogna Hale, ouvrant la marche.

« Je ne- »

Chris n'eut pas la force de contester. Peter se ferait un plaisir d'enfoncer le clou, de toute façon.

Il n'avait pas du tout un cul à se pâmer, d'ailleurs, l'espèce d'arrogant. Et Chris ne matait pas de manière consciente, d'accord ?

Il poussa un profond soupir et réajusta son allure pour ne pas se faire distancer.

Puisque Peter ne semblait visiblement pas enclin à tenir une conversation cordiale avec lui, Chris en profita pour se concentrer sur l'affaire en cours. Deaton parlait d'une plante magique… Une fleur qui avait sur les loups des effets aux antipodes de ceux de l'aconit, avait-il expliqué. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait, au juste ? L'aconit empoisonnait les loups, les faisait souffrir… Alors cette fleur, elle faisait quoi ? Elle décuplait leurs pouvoirs ? Leurs capacités physiques… ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse réfréner le flot de ses pensées, Chris visualisa la façon dont la fleur magique pourrait décupler les capacités de Peter.

« Nom de Dieu… », souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux. Sauf que marcher les yeux clos, en pleine forêt, n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire. Il trébucha et se retint de justesse au loup en entourant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Toujours de dos, Peter se stoppa net, se tourna légèrement les bras levés, et avisa Chris accroché à lui comme un koala sur son bambou qui aurait adopté un angle étrange dans son ascension. Le loup capta une odeur d'effroi mêlée à quelque chose de plus suave, émaner de son « coéquipier ». Ça le surprit tant et si bien qu'il ne trouva aucun commentaire désobligeant à lui faire.

Chris le lâcha précipitamment tout en faisant mine de s'épousseter. Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et reprit la marche en le dépassant. Sans le visuel, il arriverait peut-être à rester concentré.

Il s'étonna un instant que Hale ne fasse aucune remarque sur ce qui venait de se passer. Tant mieux, il se sentait déjà assez idiot comme ça.

Le kilomètre suivant fila sans anicroche. Mais, évidemment, l'esprit de Chris semblait indépendant de sa volonté puisque le sale traitre le fit cogiter pendant cette accalmie trompeuse.

Il retint un geignement désespéré. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lise toutes ces fanfictions ? Bon, il avait de bonnes raisons (oui, oui)… C'était pour s'intéresser aux activités de sa fille. Pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas victime d'une secte. (Chris songea que de la façon dont la lecture et l'écriture de fanfictions lui retournait le cerveau, on pouvait peut-être légitimement considérer ce hobby comme tel). En tout cas, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était les dérives de sa propre imagination. Il ignorait en avoir autant.

À plusieurs reprises, il avait même eu envie d'écrire. Ça paraissait fou.

La semaine précédente, il avait récupéré un bloc-notes et des stylos et s'était installé à la table du salon, des idées plein le cassis. Au dernier moment, pourtant, il avait battu en retraite, un peu honteux, un peu gêné, comme le jour de sa toute première branlette. Ça l'avait tellement marqué qu'il se souvenait même du numéro du Playboy qu'il avait utilisé, et qu'un copain de classe lui avait filé en douce.

Chris réprima le sourire nostalgique qui naissait sur ses lèvres. Reste concentré, mon vieux !

Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi cette envie d'écrire l'avait mis aussi mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait écrire de la romance gay non plus !... Non, vraiment. Quelle idée !

Il n'y connaissait rien, de toute façon. S'il avait posté quoi que ce soit sur le net, il aurait sans aucun doute récolté des moqueries en tout genre. Et puis, qu'aurait-il écrit ? Et sur qui ?

« Peter Hale » lui murmurait une petite voix enjouée, celle de sa conscience, qui avait un timbre similaire à celui de Lydia Martin. Chris renifla avec dédain. Peter ? Et puis  quoi encore. Que dirait-il sur lui ?

« Il était une fois Peter Hale. C'est un loup-garou quadra, le genre qui aime rouler des mécaniques, mais prétendra toujours le contraire en prétextant que ça fait partie de la façon dont il s'impose et domine les autres… On n'est même pas sûr que ce type ait un cœur derrière ses faux airs d'ange démoniaque aux yeux clairs, avec ce mélange de bleu charron et de bleu céleste le genre de bleu qui vous transporte dans un autre monde, vous prend au piège et vous terrifie… Parce que Peter Hale, derrière son regard lubrique et affamé… est un putain de sociopathe ! »

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire à son sujet. Quelle intrigue aurait-il pu développer ? Hale venait déjà d'un monde qui n'était pas censé exister. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose de plus original ! Une idée simple, mais efficace, qui attirerait les lecteurs.

« Il était une fois Peter Hale et Chris Argent. Le loup et le chasseur –rien de sexuel là-dedans – avançaient en silence dans une dense forêt de conifères à la recherche d'une fleur magique… »

Chris grimaça. _Plus nul comme incipit, tu meurs. Attendez une minute ! Depuis quand je m'inclus dans l'histoire ?!_

Le chasseur se secoua un bon coup puis accéléra le pas. Stupide idée de raconter une histoire sur ce matamore de Hale. Il devait rester concentré. On ne savait jamais, peut-être qu'une créature allait les attaquer. Il devait donc garder tous ses sens en alerte.

Il parcourut cinquante mètres avant que Lydia, enfin, la voix de sa conscience ne recommence son manège.

« Peter Hale et Chris Argent seuls dans les profondeurs isolés d'une dense forêt de conifères… Il pourrait s'en passer, des choses… »

« Ouais, Peter pourrait m'arracher la gorge et me laisser pour mort à la première occasion… », railla Chris intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait, sa conscience ? Promenons-nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup n'y est pas, et si le loup y était, il nous mangerait… comme disait la chanson.

Chris se mit à fredonner la comptine sans même s'en rendre compte, sous l'oreille attentive d'un Peter qui, toujours silencieux, observait le chasseur d'une drôle de façon.

« Oui, il nous mangerait tout cru… A la première occasion, il nous attraperait et nous plaquerait contre un arbre et nous dévorerait la peau… de baisers brûlants, de caresses lascives… »

Chris déglutit sans ralentir son allure.

« … Sauf que lorsqu'on demandera « loup y es-tu ? Que fais-tu ? », le loup ne sera pas en train de s'habiller, mais de nous déshabiller. Il se mettrait peut-être à genoux, qui sait ? »

Cette fois, le chasseur dut fournir un effort surhumain pour continuer à marcher. Il sentait le regard brûlant de Peter sur lui. Sa respiration se fit laborieuse et sa démarche, chaloupée.

« Il nous prendrait en bouche et nous sucerait avec application, affamé qu'il serait, ce pauvre loup… »

Derrière lui, Peter restait interdit. Il recevait tellement d'informations olfactives contradictoires de la part du chasseur, qu'il en avait presque le tournis. Colère, désir, frustration, désespoir, gêne, encore du désir, de plus en plus fort… À quoi pensait-il ?

Lorsqu'il remarqua que Chris peinait à se maintenir droit et avait le souffle court, il brisa enfin le silence.

« … Est-ce que ça va ? »

Chris eut un sursaut, comme si tout à coup, il se souvenait qu'il n'était pas seul. Un long frisson parcourut son échine au son de la voix rauque du loup.

« Ça… hum. Oui. »

« Tu m'expliques ? »

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin. Peter vit Chris serrer les poings, l'entendit déglutir puis il se retourna lentement, les yeux fermés. Le loup arqua un sourcil condescendant. Mais lorsque Chris ouvrit les yeux, et qu'il constata à quel point ses pupilles étaient dilatées, son air suffisant se mua en moue étonnée.

« Je… Tu auras remarqué que je n'ai pas vos capacités », lâcha alors Chris. Sa voix tremblait légèrement. « J'ai besoin de faire une pause. »

« Tu m'as pourtant l'air en pleine forme… »

Chris mit une seconde à comprendre. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et il cacha instinctivement son entrejambes des deux mains. Peter l'étudia du regard un moment avant d'esquisser un sourire.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… », tenta Chris, alors que Peter avançait vers lui de sa démarche féline et enserrait ses poignets entre ses doigts puissants.

« Vraiment ? Je ne crois que ce que je vois… »

Il écarta ses mains puis les relâcha, monta une des siennes jusqu'à sa nuque, qu'il agrippa avec une douceur inattendue, caressant la peau du bout des doigts. Le cœur de Chris se mit à battre à une allure folle. La voix de la raison lui soufflait qu'il ferait mieux de s'éloigner, que Peter était dangereux et qu'il allait lui arracher la gorge. Celle de Lydia (sa conscience pernicieuse ne pouvait que porter ce nom), lui disait le contraire et elle eut raison.

Chris grogna lorsque les lèvres de Peter s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Il les ouvrit instantanément, avide de sentir la langue du loup contre la sienne. Il gémit puis haleta, cherchant à oxygéner ses poumons en feu, lorsque la main libre de Peter voyagea jusque dans son pantalon et qu'il se saisit de son érection sans attendre.

Les lèvres du loup vinrent aspirer avec délectation la peau sensible de son cou tandis qu'il le branlait de plus en plus vite. Chris s'accrocha à Peter, sans autre option que de grogner et gémir… puis gémir un peu plus fort quand Peter vint lui susurrer des mots indécents à l'oreille.

Promenons-nous dans les bois…

Lydia la conscience chantonnait gaiement et Chris perdait pied, trop vite.

« Chris… »

La voix rocailleuse de Peter, teintée d'un désir certain, l'appelait à la délivrance… Il scandait son nom, comme pour l'attirer dans un monde de luxure et de débauche…

« Chris... Chris… »

« Ah… Peter… »

« Chris ! »

Le susnommé sursauta. Il papillonna des yeux et fit un tour sur lui-même, hagard.

Il était seul, il était habillé et Peter n'avait pas la main dans son jeans.

« Allo la Terre ? »

« Qu-… Quoi ? »

Peter surgit des fourrés, à cinq bons mètres de lui, l'air agacé.

« Tu nous fais quoi, là ? C'est la vieillesse qui te rend sourd ? J'ai trouvé la fleur. »

« La fleur… »

Bordel de merde, Chris avait rêvé tout ça ? Il se morigéna, furieux contre sa fille et Lydia Martin. Tout était de leur faute.

Le loup sembla perdre patience devant le manque de réactivité du chasseur et vint se planter face à lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore ? »

Chris eut pour projet de lui rétorquer d'aller se faire voir, mais aucun son ne parvint à franchir ses lèvres lorsqu'il plongea dans les yeux hypnotiques du prédateur.

Et si… ?

Non.

Non, hors de question de penser à ça. Lydia la conscience ne gagnerait pas la partie…

… Mais était-ce vraiment Allison et sa meilleure amie qui avaient orienté son imagination vers un Peter Hale aussi… entreprenant… ? Et si elles avaient plutôt joué le rôle de révélateur… révélateur de ses envies ?

Chris était à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux.

Non, ce n'était pas si simple. Il était seulement très fatigué, il devait réfléchir à tout ça, au calme.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête, là tout de suite, Christopher, mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille », déclara soudain Peter, suspicieux. « On devrait rentrer, maintenant qu'on a la fleur de Deaton. »

Chris s'anima. La fleur…

« Peter ? »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Cette fleur… Elle agit de quelle façon, sur toi ? Enfin, sur vous tous ? »

Peter sembla surpris. Chris n'avait pas pour habitude de s'adresser à lui de façon aussi… gentille ? Douce ? Amicale ? Ça cachait définitivement quelque chose.

« C'est un psychotrope et un aphrodisiaque. Pourquoi, tu veux m'en faire prendre et abuser de moi ? »

Il avait dit ça de son habituel ton ironique, de la façon la plus détachée et lasse qui soit. Il n'avait juste pas prévu que Chris écarquille les yeux, clairement choqué, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

« Euh… Je plaisantais… ? », lâcha-t-il avec incertitude. « Ne me dis pas que tu as pensé à… ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Non, bien sûr que non ! » S'écria Chris.

« Écoute, ce n'est pas que ça me dérange… »

« Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Chris se serait volontiers foutu une gifle. _Ferme-la, imbécile !_

« Mais… Quoi ? Comment ça « ça ne te dérange pas » ?! Attends, attends… laisse-moi comprendre… tu voudrais coucher avec moi ? »

Le chasseur adopta une mine offusquée. « Évidemment que non ! Quelle idée. C'est… C'est la partie psychotrope qui m'intéresse. Tu sais, pour la chasse. »

Peter le scruta intensément. « Oui. Bien sûr. »

Coucher avec Peter ? Tsseuh.

Bon, OK.

L'idée lui avait quand même traversé l'esprit.

Plusieurs fois.

Mais tout ça, c'était la faute de ces conneries de fanfictions.

Mon pauvre Chris, tu n'es absolument pas crédible.

« Rentrons », grommela-t-il. « Et oublie tout ça. »

« Tu ne veux pas en parler ? Non, parce que je me sens légèrement concerné par la situation. »

« Il n'y a rien à dire. »

Peter poussa un soupir. Était-il soulagé ? Déçu ? Chris n'aurait su dire.

« Très bien. Allons-y, dans ce cas. »

Le loup et le chasseur – définitivement rien de sexuel là-dedans – rebroussèrent chemin à travers la dense forêt de conifères. Tout était calme autour d'eux. Seul le bruit de la vie sylvestre leur parvenait, étouffé. Peter se mit à fredonner.

Chris hésita entre s'étouffer avec sa propre salive ou rire nerveusement. Il fit un mix des deux.

« Sérieusement ? » Réussit-il à articuler. « ''Promenons-nous dans les bois'' ? »

« J'aime cette comptine », avoua Peter dans un haussement d'épaules. « Ça fait partie de ma culture. »

Chris secoua la tête. Le silence revint entre eux et dura un long moment jusqu'à ce que le chasseur finisse par le briser.

« Peter ? »

« Quoi, encore ? »

« Tu sais ce que c'est, une fanfiction ? »

FIN.

* * *

**[1]** L'Omerta, ou la loi du silence, la règle d'or de la mafia. Pas le droit de dénoncer, obligation d'apporter de faux témoignages, etc. Si on viole cette règle, on meurt. Un peu extrême, mais j'ai trouvé l'idée assez drôle, pour la fanfic. xD

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilou !
> 
> Un cookie à celui ou celle qui trouve la référence à Supernatural dans cet OS. ;)
> 
> A la prochaine,
> 
> Spleen.


End file.
